Super Smash Brothers: Bedwetters Cabin
by sweet-sativa
Summary: Inkling Boy has been traumatized by the giant, flaming Smash Brothers logo being burned into his retina. Every night he dreams of it and ends up inking his bed. Upon meeting up with his fellow young fighters he finds out that he's not the only Nintendo character with problems staying dry. Contains: diapers, bedwetting, omorashi.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Inkling Boy's dreams are haunted by the day he learned he would be in the new Super Smash Brothers. The giant flaming ring logo of the game burns bright in his nightmares and causes him to ink the bed nearly every night.

Notice: The scene referred to in this story is from the Inkling Reveal of Super Smash Brothers: Ultimate. I tried to describe it but you may want to find it on Youtube.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _The Inkling Boy was running, grin on his face and shooter in his hands. His opponent, Inkling Girl, threw a splat bomb at him. He hardly hesitated as he converted to his squid form and dove into the blue ink. The two ran in circles, the blue Inkling Boy and orange Inkling Girl trading shots in their friendly battle._

 _Suddenly everything went black. Inkling Boy saw his friend stop running and stare into the horizon. He followed her gaze and saw it: a colossus flaming ring with crosshairs in its center. Below it stood some of the fiercest beasts Inkling Boy could imagine: dragons, magical warriors, great apes, Gods, and more. He could do nothing but stare into the flame, letting it imprint itself on his eyeballs. He was paralyzed in fear, eclipsed by the flame._

Inkling Boy shot up straight in his bed, his body dripping with sweat. He was breathing heavily and shivering softly. 'Just that dream again,' he thought to himself, getting his bearings. He looked around the dark hotel room and saw his friend, Inkling Girl, still fast asleep in the next bed over.

He gently lifted his covers up to do a check and slid his sleep shorts down a little. It was dark but he could still make out the blue tint coming from his diaper. He sighed, 'Damnit, inked my bed again," he thought. He moved a hand down to feel the damage. His cloth-backed disposable diaper was still warm and it had swollen considerably. Inkling Boy wiggled his butt a little to see if he still even needed to pee. Nope, the dream scared all the ink right out of him.

This had been a nightly occurrence ever since the scene played out on that fateful day when Nintendo drafted them for Super Smash Brothers: Ultimate. Him and Inkling Girl skrimaging, not a care in the world then suddenly -BAM- he's being confronted by some of the strongest beings in the universe. And that giant, flaming ring. It burned bright in his eyes, torching any thought of safety he'd had in his mind.

He recalled staring at that ring for what must have only been seconds but felt like hours. He only snapped out of it when Inkling Girl stepped directly in front of him, blocking his vision. "Hey, you alright?" she asked.

"Y-yeah!" he said, trying to put on a tough face and pretend he wasn't afraid. "I'm just excited we finally get to be in Smash Bros!"

He remembered Inkling Girl laughing and pointing down at his shorts. "You look excited!" she said, doubling up from laughter.

He looked down and saw his dark shorts were wet in the front and blue ink had stained his thighs and flowed down into his shoes, which were now standing in a sizeable blue puddle.

He put his arms over his crotch, trying to cover up as much of the wet spot as he could. He hadn't even noticed he was inking himself at the time.

Since then nearly every night was the same dream: the skrimage, the fire, the fighters, the wet bed. For the first few months he had resorted to washing his sheets each night but the blue ink had left a permanent stain in them. He was forced to result to diapers.

Now in his dark hotel room he was forced to confront his second worst fear: he wasn't going to stop inking the bed before the game began. Tomorrow he and Inkling Girl would leave the hotel and take a car to the Smash Brothers estate, where he will have to share a room with other competitors he'd never met before.

But for now he was faced with a wet diaper and a decision: should he change into a fresh diaper and risk waking Inkling Girl or should he just go back to sleep, damp? Inkling Boy laid his head back onto his pillow. The two of them were gonna have a long day tomorrow, he needed sleep more than he needed to be dry.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: The Inklings arrive late at their new home, Smash Brothers Estate, where they begin orientation for the new game.

Notice: This story is partially inspired by the comic "Super Smash Bias" by Wooden Plank Studios. The concept is self explanatory but you might still want to check it out.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Inkling Boy was jolted awake violently. His eyes opened to see Inkling Girl standing over him with her hands on his shoulders, shaking him awake.

"Boy, we're late! They forgot to place the wakeup call!" she said, panicked. "We have to pack up and call a car, fast."

Inkling Boy sat up. "Damn. Alright I'll jump in the shower then start packing," he said.

"No time for a shower, we'll be late to the introduction ceremony," Inkling Girl said, throw clothes across the room into her suitcase with surprising accuracy.

Inkling Boy stood up, his wet diaper drooped down and rested on the crotch of his sleep shorts. "I uh….kinda need a shower," he said, looking down and rubbing the back of his head.

Inkling Girl looked down at the silhouette of a full diaper on Inkling Boy's shorts. "Again? Fine, hurry up then."

Inkling Boy entered the bathroom. He carefully took off his diaper, cold, wet, and blue from ink, and balled it up before placing it in the trash can with some toilet paper on top so no one would see. He felt a little embarrassed confessing wetting his bed to Inkling Girl but it was something she was used to by now.

The two of them had been training for months, learning from each other and practicing for their official Smash Brothers debut. Their training brought them everywhere, to practice in different environments, so this was far from the first time they'd shared a room. When Inkling Girl first discovered his problem he wasn't even wearing diapers, he was just inking the bed. The first few times she had made fun of him and teased him relentlessly but after a while she just accepted that as part of working with Inkling Boy. When he'd finally started wearing diapers and she discovered it she spent the entire night unable to sleep, laughing herself silly at his dilemma. After that she made a conscious effort to try and be supportive, though. She knew he would have to deal with this when they moved into the Smash estate and she worried for her friend.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After Inkling Boy came out of the shower they called the car and headed out to Smash Brothers estate. The two were giddy, they'd been training for months and they were excited to be in the presence of Nintendo's top icons. Inkling Girl spent most of the ride bouncing in her seat but not long into the ride Inkling Boy realized he'd forgotten to use the toilet before he left. He shifted uncomfortably, not wanting to stop the car and be even more late.

They arrived at the giant building reserved to house Super Smash Brothers fighters. Upon getting out, Inkling Boy immediately started looking around for restrooms. Before he could really get his bearings, Snake dropped in from a ladder that seemed to appear out of nowhere. The Inkling children stepped backwards in surprise, then looked up to see a helicopter flying away. "How did we not notice that?" Inkling Girl said to Inkling Boy.

"So cool," Inkling Boy replied.

"Hurry up kids, the ceremonies gonna start in a couple of minutes," Snake said while making his way inside.

"Okay but first - " Inkling Boy began before Inkling Girl took his hand and started running.

"No time, the driver can get our bags. Let's go!"

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

In a gigantic assembly hall the entire Super Smash Brothers: Ultimate roster sat facing a stage that had a giant projector screen and a podium on it. The Inkling siblings were sitting next to each other in cheap, wooden fold up chairs. Being the new kids on the block, Inkling Girl was sat next to Incineroar and Inkling Boy was sat next to Isabelle. Inkling Boy was shifting in his seat, it wasn't an emergency but he would still prefer the chance to use a restroom.

The room went silent and Sakurai made his way to the podium. "Welcome, fighters, to Super Smash Brothers: Ultimate," he said. He then gave a short speech about cooperation for a greater good, the spirit of competition, and the prestige of the games. Inkling Boy was only half paying attention, Sakurai's unexcited delivery left much room for improvement.

"Now, onto the details," Sakurai announced. "As usual we will go over room assignments together in case any conflict should arise. The only rooms that are not up for debate are the kids' rooms, our lawyers tell us they require special care and a guardian so they have been placed strategically in their own corner. Newcomer Isabelle has been kind enough to volunteer to be their caretaker..."

Inkling Boy looked over at Isabelle, who smiled and waved at him.

Sakurai continued, "...That said the children have 3 rooms. One for the girls and 2 for the boys. The children may now be excused to wait in the hall and figure out room assignments amongst themselves while the rest of the fighter are assigned rooms." This part could get messy, Isabelle was told, so she went through the list Nintendo had given her of child competitors and escorted them out of the auditorium.

As they walked out Inkling Girl leaned over to Inkling Boy and whispered, "Now's our chance to make a good first impression, don't blow it."

" _YOU_ don't blow," he shot back, returning the tease. Regardless she was right, he didn't want to have to immediately excuse himself and make a bad first impression. He could wait until introductions were made at least.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Inkling Boy meets Ness, Villager, Pokemon Trainer, Dark Pit, Isabelle, and Young Link.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

As the child fighters pooled out they began to break off into groups. Ness and Young Link exchanged pleasantries, having not seen each other in years. They were soon joined by Dark Pit and Pokemon Trainer. The last to join that group was Villager, who had had to break away from a hovering Isabelle first.

Meanwhile Toon Link and Pit were catching up, they had both joined at the same time so they had naturally bonded. Lucas awkwardly shuffled up alongside them, he'd joined at the same time as them but had taken a brief hiatus. Nana and Popo joined that group too, seeming comfortable around Toon Link but mostly keeping to each other.

Inkling Boy noted the absence of Diddy Kong and the Koopa Kids. They must be staying with their parents.

Isabelle collected Nana and waved over Inkling Girl. "Make friends fast, then," she said while slapping him on the back and running over to the girls.

Inkling Boy could read the room, the most experienced and coolest fighters were hanging out with Ness, the youngest veteran of the 64 games. He approached the group.

"Hey everyone, I'm Inkling Boy," he said while giving them a quick wave.

"Ah, the celebrity newcomer in the flesh," Dark Pit said sarcastically. "You must be something else if they let you have the premiere trailer," he continued. Inkling Boy shuffled nervously, glad they cut the camera before revealing his accident.

Young Link approached him and reached out for a handshake, "Ignore him, he's just jealous of always playing 2nd fiddle."

"2nd fiddle? Please, I'm irreplaceable. Unlike _some people,_ " Dark Pit said, grinning mockingly at Young Link.

Dark Pit and Young Link argued back and forth for a while as Ness and Pokemon Trainer introduced themselves. "So, do you all room together?" he asked.

"Uhu," Ness said, "most of us hang out with other folks outside the room. Like I usually hang out with the rest of the N64 veterans and Dark Pit spends most of his time with Pit and Palutena."

Inkling Boy thought for a second. "Wait, why is Pit over there then?"

"Pit and Dark Pit can't sleep in the same room together and we don't trust Dark Pit with the little ones," Ness said.

"Trust me with the little ones? You trust me around Villager enough!" Dark Pit shot back.

Everyone's eyes turned to face villager. He was standing just outside the circle, his wide eyed smile staring blankly at everyone yet no one in particular. A shiver shot down Inkling Boy's spine.

Young Link broke the silence. "Anyway, I think we have until tonight to tell Isabelle what room we're staying in, since there's 10 of us we should do 5 to a room. Dark Pit can't room with Pit, Nana is afraid of Villager and can't room with Popo since those two are always together, and no way in hell am I going to room with the usurper." Young Link gave an angry glance in Toon Link's direction.

"Well if you want to switch with me I don't mind," Pokemon Trainer said. "I spend most of my free time with the Pokemon anyway."

"I'll trade too if you want," Ness said. "It would be nice to watch over Lucas."

"You mean it? Thanks! Let me think about it," Inkling Boy said. He definitely wanted to stay with these boys, they seemed more experienced and better connected. But first he needed to find a toilet. As he was about to break away the door to the auditorium swung open.

It was Duck Hunt Dog and his bird. Isabelle seemed to understand that the dog was sent to retrieve the group so she rounded them up and they headed back in. 'Damn,' he thought, the weight in his bladder building.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The introduction ceremony didn't last long after that. The newcomers had already had months of orientation and the returning fighters had enough experience to help the rest out. Still, near the end Inkling Boy was wiggling in his seat.

Inkling Girl leaned in close to him. "Just get up and go! You're driving me nuts," Inkling Girl whispered.

"Is it that obvious?" he whispered back.

She gave a head nod toward Isabelle. Inkling Boy looked over at the humanoid dog, who was staring at him with concern. They caught each other's eyes.

Isabelle leaned over to his other shoulder, "Are you alright?" she whispered.

"Yeah, just kinda have to go," he responded.

"I think it's almost over, can you hold it?" she asked.

"Can I hold it? Of course I can," he responded indignantly. He may have been in the child group but he wasn't even the youngest one here. Well, he WAS by creation date but not by his age, at least.

"So that concludes our introduction ceremony," Sakurai said from the podium. As Inkling Boy was getting ready to stand up, Sakurai continued, "But I have one more thing to show you before you're dismissed. Please enjoy this new trailer."

Inkling Boy couldn't miss this. He may have been excluded from the commercial shoot but he had to support Inkling Girl, who was given a central role. The various characters fought on the projector, woos and ahhs coming from the crowd as they cheered each other on. Then Inkling Girl showed up on screen, firing orange ink out of her shooter. Inkling Boy grabbed her by the shoulder in excitement and cheered as loud as he could for his friend.

Then he froze. What was that in her eye? The camera zoomed in and revealed it: the giant flaming ring with a bullseye in it. It was the object of his nightmares and the flames spread through his eyes and ignited his brain into a rush of anxiety.

Inkling Boy began having a panic attack, he breathed heavily and put his face in his hands. Inkling Girl and Isabelle both leaned over, trying to figure out what was wrong. "Air- -" he said between breaths, "I - need - - air." He was vaguely aware of a wet sensation growing in his underwear but he was too freaked out to worry about it too much.

Isabelle took him by the hand and started dragging him outside. Inkling Girl looked down and saw a puddle of blue ink leaking off of his chair and hitting the floor in a gentle stream. 'You're kidding, he inked his pants on the first day?' she thought to herself, 'How embarrassing.' Still, they were in this together. Inkling Girl walked directly behind Inkling Boy, rubbing his shoulders. She hoped it would look like she was calming him down but in reality it was to help hide the blue ink sliding from the bottom of his shorts down onto his bare legs.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Inkling Girl and Isabelle lead Inkling Boy to the infirmary, where the only doctor in the building, Mario, gives him a quick examination.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Isabelle led Inkling Boy by the hand out of the auditorium with Inkling Girl following close behind. Inkling Girl tried to focus on her friend but she stole the occasional glance at her fellow fighters. Most were still paying attention to the podium, where Sakurai was still droning on like nothing had happened, but a few rows away she noticed Dark Pit snickering openly at Inkling Boy. Palutena pinched him by the ear and turned his head back to the stage, wiping the smirk off his face.

The three of them also passed right by Lucas and Ness. Ness seemed to be sitting straight up in his chair, trying to act naturally like he hadn't just seen the new kid wet himself. His acting was terrible. Lucas had all of his attention on Inkling Boy, however, and seemed to be staring at him with a worried look.

Inkling Girl gave a deep sigh of relief as the three of them left the auditorium. She looked behind her as the doors swung closed to see the ink had soaked into Inkling Boy's shoes and left a trail of blue footprints leading to them. She pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger. 'I can't believe he did this,' she thought.

Inkling Girl thought they were taking Inkling Boy outside for fresh air but Isabelle banked right and proceeded down an unfamiliar hallway. 'Where are we going?" Inkling Girl asked.

"I'm taking him to the infirmary, just to be safe," she said. "Besides if we go outside everyone will see him as they leave."

Inkling Girl nodded, impressed by the social consciousness of the talking dog.

Inkling Boy stopped hyperventilating, he was still breathing heavily and he seemed disoriented. "Why shouldn't they see me?" he asked, confused. "I want to show them I'm fine and ready to fight!" he continued, putting on a confident front.

Isabelle and Inkling Girl stopped in their tracks and stared at Inkling Boy.

"Because you, uh…" Isabelle started. She became flummoxed and started looking around for help, her eyes finally resting on Inkling Girl and pleading her to finish.

From behind Inkling Boy, Inkling Girl leaned over his shoulder and into his ear then said "You had an accident."

"An accident?" he asked. Then it dawned on him, his cheeks turned red and a look of horror spread across his face. He looked down, his dark shorts now darker from saturation around the front and down his thighs. On his shins were trails of partially dried blue ink. He ripped his hand away from Isabelle's and grabbed the crotch of his shorts, pulling them away from his body and feeling just how wet he was. He lifted the heels of his feet a little, feeling the uncomfortable sensation of his drenched shoes and socks squishing below him.

He let go of his shorts and looked at the palm of his hand, disgusted by the realization that it, too, was now covered in ink. He turned back to face Inkling Girl. "Who saw?" he asked, his fear and panic from the giant flaming ring being overtaken by his mortification.

Inkling Girl examined her friend's face. He was beat red and and his eyes portrayed panic but she figured she should be honest with him. "Probably everybody," she said. Inkling Boy's mouth dropped open and tears began welling up in his eyes. "Sorry," she added, looking away awkwardly. Sure it was embarrassing for her too, but how could she not feel bad for him?

"What's important is that we move on and get ready for the tournament!" Isabelle said, her normal enthusiasm for civic action translating well to her current duty as caretaker/ guardian for the children. "Trust me, with all the excitement around here no one will even remember you peeing your pants tomorrow."

"I didn't pee my pants!" Inkling Boy shouted back. Isabelle was taken off guard by this sudden outburst and Inkling Boy immediately felt bad for yelling at her. "It's ink…" he added, meekly. "It's different."

"Sorry, I misspoke," Isabelle said. She wasn't privy to the biology of squids, much less squid kids, so she took his word on it.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"SOOooooo...that happened," Inkling Girl said, sitting in a small wooden chair in the infirmary and staring at the ground.

"Tsk," Inkling Boy said, turning his head away from her. He was sitting on the exam table, his soaking wet butt growing colder and more uncomfortable by the minute. Isabelle had left him there and went to go find his suitcase and a doctor.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Inkling Girl asked.

"Shut up," Inkling Boy said. He didn't want to talk about it, he wanted to pretend it never happened. The two of them sat in silence, avoiding eye contact.

A knock came from the door and it opened. The Inklings expected to see Isabelle coming in but instead they saw a man with a head mirror pop his head inside.

"I wasa told someone ina thisa room needed ahn examination," Mario said in his thick Italian accent.

"Mario?!" The Inkling children exclaimed in unison.

Dr. Mario entered the room, swinging his white lab coat over his blue overalls. "It'sa me," he said, knowing the kids would get a kick out of it.

Inkling Girl jumped up and hurried over to him. "Ohmygod it's really you," she said, completely star struck.

Mario laughed and shook her hand. "The real doctor isn'ta here yet so I'lla have ah to do for now," he said, then walked over to the table and Inkling Boy.

Inkling Boy was equally starstruck. When they first joined Nintendo they were made acutely aware Mario was the big man in the company. Heck, it was Mario himself who had laid the foundations for their sport, Splatoon, in Super Mario: Sunshine. So seeing the man here, up close, while Inkling Boy was wearing wet pants was just too surreal for him.

"Whata seems to be the problem?" Dr. Mario asked.

"Doc - I uh - wow - uh," he said, frantically waving his hands in front of his face and trying to think of something, anything to say.

"It'sa okay," Dr. Mario said, taking his stethoscope and beginning a routine examination.

Inkling Boy worked to control his breathing as Maio checked his eyes, heart, and blood pressure. Eventually he was able to get up the nerve to say, "Sorry, I think I was just nervous. There's a lot going on here."

Dr. Mario nodded. "I see," he said. He looked down at Inkling Boy's shorts. "Has thisa happened before?" he asked.

Inkling Boy had almost forgot he was wearing wet shorts, and in front of one of his heroes too! He pulled down his shirt to try and cover the wet spot a bit. "N-no," he said, nervously.

"Just every night," Inkling Girl piped up.

"Orange!" Inkling Boy exclaimed, shooting an angry glare at Inking Girl.

"But you do! He's a doctor, you have to tell him," she argued back.

Inkling Boy let out a huff and said no more. Dr. Mario grabbed his clipboard and started writing on it.

"I'll have to ah tell the regahular doctor abouta this, he maya want to exahmine youa more," he said. "For now you'rea a-ok." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a lollipop, handing it to Inkling Boy. Inkling Boy begrudgingly took it and placed it in his mouth, too intimidated to tell Mario no.

"Rest for as longa as you need to," Dr. Mario said while taking off his coat and tools. "Comea join the rest ofa us when you'rea good and ready." He left the room.

As the door closed behind him Inkling Girl started jumping up and down, giddy as a school girl. "Holy cow I can't believe we already got to talk to Mario!" she said, nearly screaming.

"Yeah...you're welcome I guess," Inkling Boy said, still holding his shirt down over his wet crotch. Inkling Girl's excitement started to loosen him up, though, and he remembered where he was. This was Super Smash Brothers, he wasn't here to make friends and gawk at idols. He was here to fight, to battle, to win! He may have embarrassed himself today but he vowed not to let it happen again, he'd prove to his fellow fighters that he was just as strong as any of them. Neigh, he was stronger!

But first he needed to change into some clean pants. He shifted uncomfortably on his wet butt, hoping Isabelle would hurry up with his luggage.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Inkling Boy changes into dry clothes and rejoins the other fighters.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Sorry for the wait, I couldn't find where they took your luggage," Isabelle said, genuinely upset she had kept the boy waiting for so long.

Inkling Boy didn't mind, he was just glad he didn't have to walk around with wet shorts. "Thanks," he said while jumping from the exam table and taking his bag from Isabelle. From behind him he heard Inkling Girl snort, then try and suppress a giggle.

"What's so funny?" he asked, turning toward her.

With one hand over her mouth to hold back laughter she pointed to the exam table. On the white parchment was a blue buttprint where Inkling Boy had been sitting. Inkling Boys face turned beat red and he quickly tore the parchment off.

Isabelle interjected, "Inkling Girl, if you'd like you can head back to the convention hall. All the fighters are getting lunch and finding their luggage."

"Will you be alright?" she asked Inkling Boy.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said bitterly. He knew she meant well but she really was of no help at all.

"Me and Inkling Boy will join you in a bit, then we can all head to our rooms," Isabelle said. Inkling Girl jumped off her small waiting room chair and gave a wave as she made her way out the door.

Inkling Boy set about grabbing a fresh pair of underwear and pants from his bag. After picking some out he noticed Isabelle standing attentively and at the ready.

"Guess I should get changed," he said.

"And don't forget to wash yourself properly," she said.

He scowled. "It's ink, it's not dirty. It's not pee." Sure it was excess liquid that was stored in a bladder, but it was just ink and water that his body wasn't utilizing. His skin was made of ink as well, so really the only harm that would come from releasing it into his pants is the embarrassment of not being able to hold it in and making a mess.

"Right, I'm sorry, " Isabelle quickly said, again genuinely sorry. "But there's still some blue on your legs…"

Inkling Boy sighed, she was right. "Do you mind?" he asked while holding his dry clothes.

"Not at all," Isabelle said.

The two stared at each other for a second. Isabelle was obediently patient but Inkling Boy was getting increasingly annoyed at how helpful she was. "...Outside?" he said with a hint of impatience.

"Oh right! Sorry!" Isabelle said, bowing profusely. "I'll meet you at the convention hall, I should get to the other children. But before I go…"

Inkling Boy pinched the bridge of his nose, couldn't this wait till he was in dry pants?

"I ran into Dr. Mario in the hall. He mentioned something about trouble sleeping, that you...er…" she said, hoping he'd fill in the blanks.

"Damnit Orange!" he cursed under his breath.

"Well I know all you boys were told to choose cabins amongst yourselves but it might be best if I placed you in Cabin B with Popo, Lucas, Pit, and Toon Link," she continued.

"But what if I don't like them?" he asked, indignantly. His posture and tone softened and he added, "And what if they don't like me?"

Isabelle smiled warmly, "What's not to like? Besides I'm told the boys in Cabin B are friendlier, closer. Less judgemental about any...sleeping problems."

Inkling Boy said nothing, he just clutched his dry clothes and starred at the floor.

"Anyway, join us when you're ready," Isabelle said, making her way back to the other fighters.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Inkling Boy walked down the hall, happy to finally be in dry pants again. As he navigated his way back he heard the feast was in full swing, which piqued his anxiety. They were all there and they all saw him ink himself. He took a deep breath and remembered: he was a fighter, that's all that mattered here.

Nonetheless he peaked around the corner and got a lay of the land. Everyone seemed to be up and about, mingling with one another. There was a clear spectrum from one side of the room to the other, bad guys to good guys and shades of grey in the middle. Inkling Boy quietly made his way toward the "good" side, keeping an eye out for his orange friend or the dog standing upright. He spotted Fox. "Not quite," he muttered.

He searched the room, trying to peek around the taller fighters to find his short friend. He walked past Palutena and Pit who were deep in an argument about something. As he walked around them he saw Palutena's flowing white dress had obscured Dark Pit, who was hanging out with them but seemingly bored by the discussion. Inkling Boy shielded his face and tried to walk by unnoticed.

"But it's not fair, how can I be expected to serve you if I'm not sleeping with you?" he overheard Pit saying.

"Sleeping with me?" Palutena teased, layers of innuendo in her voice.

"Aahh, not like that!" Pit stammered out, flustered.

Inkling Boy giggled at this, then felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Dark Pit.

"What's so funny?" Dark Pit said with a smirk. Dark Pit only stood about a head taller than Inkling Boy but his black attire made him seem all the more intimidating.

"N-nothing," he stammered.

"Oh really? Cuss I saw something HIL-larious earlier today. There was this kid, right, and he apparently waited too long to go to the bathroom so-"

Just then a hand shot over Dark Pit's mouth and dragged him backwards. Pit had come to the rescue..

"We told you no!" Pit said angrily as Dark Pit wrestled himself free.

"But you were over there so upset that you couldn't stay in mommies bed tonight, I didn't think you'd notice," Dark Pit shot back.

"It is my sworn duty to protect and serve Lady Palutena 24/7!" Pit announced, as proud as ever.

As they argued, Palutena came up beside Inkling Boy. "They fight like this all the time, you know?" she said, her elegant manner of speaking effortlessly cutting through the clatter of the crowd. She continued, "But if they're around each other all the time then how much can they really hate each other?"

Inkling Boy nodded, glad to be out of Dark Pit's wrath.

"We just saw the room assignments, it looks like you're gonna be with Pit," she said.

"Yeah, not that I got any choice," Inkling Boy griped.

"Pit's a good kid but he needs friends apart from celestial beings. Rooming with you and the other boys will be a good thing," Palutena said. "You'll look after him for me, wont you?"

This took Inkling Boy by surprise; why was this Goddess being so upfront with him? Pit just said that he and Palutena told Dark Pit not to make fun of him, meaning they knew about his accident. Surely he was the last person Pit should want to make friends with. Still, who was he to deny a God. "Sure, I'll try," he said.

Palutena smiled down at Inkling Boy. "Now if you'll excuse me," she said, walking toward the arguing Pits and pulling them apart like a pair of fighting cats.

Inkling Boy scanned the room again and spotted the unmistakably orange squid girl he called his friend. She was talking to a Link, as he walked closer he recognized it was Young Link. She was twirling her hair with one finger and laughing out loud as the green tunic boy spoke. She saw Inkling Boy approaching and gave him a stern stare and a quick wave off.

'Great, now she doesn't even want to be seen with me," he lamented. He stared into space for a good long while, preparing himself for a very lonely time in Super Smash Brothers.

His one kid pity party was interrupted abruptly, though, by something bumping hard into him and nearly knocking him forward. He pivoted, ready to fight, only to see a small, blonde haired boy looking at him with a worried expression on his face.

Lucas looked at Inkling Boy, then back over his shoulder to Ness, who was giving the two of them a thumbs up. He regained his footing and stuttered out, "H-hi, I'm Lucas."


	6. Chapter 6

Inkling Boy eased his fighting stance but remained on the defensive. What was this? Was Ness putting Lucas up to this just to mess with him?

"Hi…?" Inkling Boy said, his voice more question than greeting.

"Sorry, I wasn't gonna bug you but Ness kind of forced me…" Lucas said, getting quieter as he spoke.

Inkling Boy wasn't sure what to make of this but he dropped his guard anyway, whatever anxiety Inkling Boy was wearing paled in comparison to how visibly upset Lucas seemed to be now.

"Oh, you're not bugging me. I was just coming back from, uh" Inkling Boy stopped himself and corrected, "I was just coming to get some lunch."

Inkling Boy pushed past it and tried to pretend like nothing happened. Meanwhile Lucas' face turned red and he looked awkwardly to the side. Inkling Boy got second hand embarrassment from Lucas' second hand embarrassment and ended up mirroring the gesture.

After a few seconds he broke the silence between them. "So, what's up?"

"Since we're rooming together I thought we should meet…" Lucas said, his voice trailing off again.

'What's with this kid?' Inkling Boy thought to himself. "Well nice to meet you," he said anyway, forcing a smile. He wanted to room with Ness, not this nobody who got booted from the roster and brought back in out of pity. The blonde boy looked so hapless, though, and Inkling Boy figured he should try not to make enemies, at the very least. "So have you met all out cabin mates yet?"

Lucas nodded. "All the boys stayed together last time around. Then I moved in and they split us into two cabins."

"How'd you guys decide who stayed with who?" Inkling Boy asked.

"It was random!" Lucas blurted out, a bit too quickly and forcefully.

"Ok…" Inkling Boy said, entirely unconvinced.

Just then Pit came up to them. "Come on guys, Isabelle asked me to get my cabin mates and meet her in the corner."

Lucas sighed in relief, happy to be saved from himself.

Inkling Boy followed behind them, taking a quick detour to grab some snacks and punch as he passed by the food table.

When he got there he saw all the children, sans Ness and Pokemon Trainer, standing in a big circle talking amongst themselves. He got in the circle alongside Inkling Girl, who was listening intently as Young Link spoke in depth about fishing to Villager, who was reacting to everything but not speaking much. Inkling Girl gave Inkling Boy a friendly nod.

Inkling Boy looked around the circle as he gobbled up his lunch. His eyes first focused on Dark Pit, who was brooding next to Pit and not saying anything. Pit was talking to Toon Link, again, the latter of whom saw Inkling Boy enter the circle. Toon Link beamed a large smile at him and went back to his conversation. Lucas was standing next to Toon Link, seemingly too anxious to join in any conversation. Then, standing between Lucas and Inkling Boy, were the Ice Climbers, Nana and Popo. They seemed entirely invested in talking to each other.

Inkling Boy breathed a little easier. Maybe no one had given his accident a second thought?

Isabelle, Ness, and Pokemon Trainer approached the circle. "Sorry to keep you guys waiting," Pokemon Trainer said. "Isabelle and Ness were helping me do a final check on all the Pokemon before we head up stairs."

Toon Link piped up. "Hows squirtle?"

Pokemon Trainer laughed. "He's fine, you can play with him later. For now they're all getting set up in their Pokeballs."

Isabelle clapped her hands. "Okay everyone, listen up. You should all know your cabins by now. We'll go together to get our luggage then you should find your counselor and head to your rooms. Girl's Cabin, you're with me. Cabin A, you're with Ness.."

Dark Pit gave a petulant "Hmph," clearly not happy with his counselor.

"And Cabin B, Pit will be looking after you," Isabelle continued. Pit beamed with pride as Dark Pit glared from beside him.

"Alright, follow me," Isabelle said, leading them down the hall.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Upon entering their Cabin, Toon Link immediately ran for the top bunk closest to the window. "Dibs!" he yelled out, throwing his satchel on the bed. Lucas silently took the bunk under Toon Link.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Link?" Pit asked, putting his bag on the floor.

Toon Link nodded proudly from the top bunk. "Nothing to worry about anymore," he announced.

'Did he fall off the bed last time or something?' Inkling Boy wondered. He scanned the room; it was big. There was an entertainment system with a ton of Nintendo consoles and games, a kotatsu, and even a fridge. Past all that were the beds, though, and there remained a bunk bed and a single twin bed.

Popo made his way to the bunk bed. "Do you mind if I take bottom bunk?" he asked, this being the first time Inkling Boy had heard him not talking to Nana. "When Nana visits we like to put sheets on each side and pretend we're back home in the igloo."

"No problem," Inkling Boy said, eyeing the top bunk for himself.

Pit leaned a little closer to him and lowered his voice. "So you'll take the twin so you're not on a top bunk?"

"Aww, I wanted a top bunk," Inkling Boy said, thinking Pit wanted it for himself.

"And I want the twin but with your sleeping condition that doesn't seem fair to Popo," Pit said.

"Sleeping condition?" he asked before it dawned on him. He grabbed Pit's tunic and pulled his ear closer to his mouth. "Who told you about that?" he whispered, angrily.

"As Isabelle's chosen servant it's my duty to know," he said, taking the job as seriously as he takes his job with Palutena.

"That damned mutt," Inkling Boy said under his breath. "I'll be fine, you take the twin if you want it." He started toward the bunk bed.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, after what happened during the ceremony it's only fair to tell you -" Pit started, but Inkling Boy cut him off.

"It's fine!" he shot back. He wore diapers to bed anyway, there's no way he could change discreetly if he was on the twin bed exposed like that. If he was careful and discrete, no one but Pit would have to know he ever wet the bed. And who knows, maybe all the pressure of other kids being around will force him out of the habit.

Pit put his fists on his hips as he watched Inkling Boy climb up the stairs to his bunk. He doubted Inkling Boys bladder control after what had happened earlier today. If a single drop of ink got on Popo during the night he'd have to take protective measures. He looked toward Toon Link, doubting he was "fine" in that way either. It might take a few days to tell, however. He turned his gaze toward Lucas, who he hadn't talked to much today. Pit hoped his situation had improved since last time but, considering the sad boy immediately went for a bottom bunk that he knew had a risk of getting wet anyway from Toon Link, Pit had his doubts. He was happy Popo, at least, never had problems wetting the bed. Pit wanted to keep Popo's bed dry, though, so he'd have to be strict about Nana sleeping over. As for Pit, he was pretty confident in his own abilities to stay dry at night; he wasn't a bedwetter. Not anymore.

Pit had his work cut out for him but he knew he'd manage. He knew the boys would overcome their personal hurdles and become great friends off the battlefield and great fighters on it. They'll get through this, he knew they would.


	7. Chapter 7

Once they'd all claimed their bunks, the boys in Cabin B found their lockers and began unpacking. Inkling Boy found his situated between Popo's and Lucas'. He started to organize his clothes while Toon Link, on the other side of Lucas, was telling them all about the adventures he'd had since the last tournament. Inkling Boy was hardly invested in the story, however. He was unpacking very carefully and making sure no one would catch a glimpse of the package of diapers that sat in the bottom of his bag. Invested in his work, Inkling Boy was caught by surprise when he heard his name.

"Hey, you're Inkling Boy, right?" Popo asked from the locker next to him.

"Yeah, and you're…" he stalled for a second, tempted to just call him Ice Climber, before continuing, "...Popo, right?"

"Yup," Popo said, proud he got his name in the end.

Inkling Boy reached out and shook the boys hand. "Sorry I forgot to introduce myself," he said with a grin. "With all the excitement it must have slipped past me."

"We introduced ourselves to Inkling Girl earlier, she said we can call her Orange" Toon Link butted in. "I think you were out changing you pants."

Inkling Boy froze, the shirt he was holding slowly slipped out of his hand and onto the floor. He looked up and saw all eyes on him, sans the oblivious Toon Link. The other boys anxiously went back to what they were doing, pretending like nothing had happened.

"Look, I don't need your pity!" Inkling Boy proclaimed in anger.

"Inkling…" Pit started.

"What? There's nothing to be ashamed of! It's ink, it makes up my entire body and releases when I sense danger! Between Ganondorf, Bowser, Ridley, and all the rest of the villains, of course my fight or flight response would trigger!"

Everyone was staring at him with a look of concern. He pressed on, "It's how we fight where I'm from! By the end of this all of you will be covered by ink from me or Orange, so get used to it!"

Everyone's concern shifted, turning slightly disgusted. Inkling Boy kept rolling,"What? Ink is clean, it's not pee! You think I just peed my pants in front of everyone like a hopeless baby?"

He looked around. Everyone was still staring at him silently except for Lucas, who had his head buried in his locker. Inkling Boy heard the blonde boy give out a small sniffle and realized he was crying. "And you," he said, directing his anger toward Lucas, "if you can't handle a little yelling then you'll never survive on the battlefield!"

"That's enough!" Pit interjected, his sense of justice superseding his natural bashfulness. "You're not the only one here with trouble keeping dry, you know!"

"I don't have trouble…!" Inkling Boy started, angrily, before the realization dawned on him. "Trouble keeping dry?"

"Pit, please," Popo said from behind Inkling Boy.

"It's alright," Pit said. "I wont speak for anybody in particular but he's going to find out eventually. Inkling, everyone in this cabin has had some trouble keeping their bed dry."

"So I've been put in...the bedwetters cabin?" Inkling Boy asked, the realization now making him feel as bad as Lucas.

"Not necessarily," Pit said. "But the other, more reliably dry boys prefer to stay in Cabin A with less supervision."

Nobody said anything for a bit, Inkling Boy was processing the fact that he'd been officially labeled "a bedwetter." From behind him, Popo broke the silence, "I think you should apologize to Lucas."

"It's okay," Lucas blurted out. "Ness wanted me to warn him but…" he trailed off.

"Look, I'm sorry," Inkling Boy said. "I shouldn't have gotten so mad. But wetting the bed is one thing, I just want you guys to know I didn't pee my pants like some toddler."

"Well I did!" Lucas shouted, standing up and facing down Inkling Boy, tears in his eyes. "You can sit there high and mighty with ink in your underwear but it doesn't change the fact that wet pants are wet pants!"

Inkling Boy was shocked by Lucas' sudden outburst and confession, he starred back into Lucas' eyes and couldn't think of anything to say. Lucas stormed off and into the room's communal bathroom, slamming the door behind.

"Lucas! I'm sorry!" Inkling Boy called to him, stepping toward the bathroom.

"Let him be for now," Pit said, scarred one of the boys might slip up again and escalate tempers even higher.

"I didn't know…" Inkling Boy said, ashamed at how brash he had gotten.

The boys stood around awkwardly for a minute. Toon Link broke the silence, "By the way, I'm Toon Link," he said, seemingly ignoring everything that had happened since Popo had introduced himself and set off this chain of events.

"Huh?" Inkling Boy said, not expecting the non-sequitur. "Oh right, I'm Inkling Boy but my friends call me Blue."

"Can we call you Blue?" Popo asked from behind him.

This request caught Inkling Boy by surprise, he thought they'd be mad at him for upsetting Lucas. He turned and smiled at Popo. "Of course," he replied.

Between inking his pants and being a bedwetter, Blue was sure the other fighters would make fun of him when he arrived. He could finally breathe easy, however, since he knew he wasn't alone. He went back to unpacking his bag, now much less worried about someone accidentally getting a glimpse of his diapers. He looked at Lucas' abandoned locker next to him and sighed. He owed Lucas an apology when he got back.


	8. Chapter 8

The boys hung out and made idle chit-chat while they finished unpacking their things. Lucas came out of the bathroom after not too long but Blue sensed it wasn't the right time to talk to him, the mood had already lightened in the room. As they were all talking there was a knock on the door and Orange stuck her head in.

"You guys decent?" she called out, clearly not caring whether or not they actually were.

Nana pushed the door open further and ran into the room. "Popo!" she yelled, excitedly running to her brother and giving him a hug.

"Nana!" he said, catching her and almost getting knocked back by her charge.

"Orange!" Blue yelled out, jokingly putting his arms up and ready to hug Orange.

"You wish," she responded sarcastically. "I was gonna go explore the mansion. You wanna join?" she asked.

Blue smiled, happy Orange hadn't completely abandoned him after all. He nodded and said "I'll see you guys tonight," as he shoved the rest of his stuff in his locker and followed Orange out the door.

o-o-o-o-o

The Inkling children spent the rest of the day exploring Smash Manor. There were rooms for games, cinemas, working out, training, batting practice, target practice, gambling, and so much more. Orange took a certain amount of sick joy as she made sure to point out every bathroom they passed, much to the annoyance of Blue, but they were having too much fun exploring their new home to really get mad at each other. Aside from that, each wing had a different theme based on which fighters were staying there, which gave the mansion a cool and complex first fights were scheduled to happen early the next day, though, so the two decided to call it an early night and each retired back to their rooms to get ready for bed.

When Blue entered his cabin he found the only one still inside was Lucas, who was laying on his bed against the wall and playing his 3DS. Lucas didn't say anything when Blue entered so Blue decided to break the ice.

"Where is everyone else?" he asked.

Lucas shrugged, not looking up. "Pit's probably with Lady Palutena and I think Popo left with Nana to go exploring right after you left," he said. "Toon Link mentioned something about trying to make friends with King K. Rool."

"So...you've just been hanging out here?" Blue asked.

Lucas finally looked up at him, kind of annoyed. "If you must know, I ran some errands with Ness for a while then went to hang out with Megaman at his house," Lucas said with a touch of contempt.

Blue sighed. "Look, can we talk?" he asked, walking toward Lucas' bunk.

"I'd rather - " Lucas started.

Blue ignored him and plopped himself down next to Lucas. When he did, Blue immediately felt the thick, plastic bed liner that had been placed on Lucas' mattress. He nearly jumped off in surprise but the loud crinkling when he adjusted his position told him that that would just make things more awkward.

Lucas' face turned red and he looked away in embarrassment. Blue tried to ignore the mattress' protection and continued on with his mission. "Hey, I'm sorry about earlier," Blue said. "I was embarrassed about what happened this morning but I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"It's okay," Lucas said nervously, clearly uncomfortable with the situation. "At the party, Ness told me I should tell you about my accident but I chickened out…"

Blue blinked, Lucas' odd behaviour was finally making sense to him.

When Blue didn't respond, Lucas continued, "When I saw you leave the auditorium to get changed I thought I'd finally found someone who understands. But you're right, ink is ink and pee is pee...I get that they're different…"

"Maybe...it's not as different as I made it out to be?" Blue said, wanting to empathize with Lucas but reluctant about admitting to wetting his own pants.

Lucas smiled at him, but then his expression changed as he said, "But at least you don't need bed protection like me…"

Blue thought about that for a moment. He decided he'd have to take drastic measures to make it up to Lucas for hurting his feelings. "Give me one minute," he said, jumping up from the bed and making his way to his locker. He pulled out some clothes and went into the bathroom to change. When he exited the bathroom wearing his pajamas Lucas was staring at him, confused.

Deciding to admit you wear diapers is one thing but now, confronted with Lucas while wearing his protection, Blue was starting to get cold feet. "I…" he stammered out. "You see - I...uh…" he couldn't seem to get the words out. Instead he acted on impulse, he pushed his pajama pants down and raised his shirt, exposing his cloth backed diaper to the blonde boy.

Lucas was shocked for a second, but then let out a laugh and quickly covered his mouth. "I'm sorry," he said between giggles. "I didn't know."

Blue scowled at him as he lowered his shirt. "Yeah, well now we're even," he said. Just then he heard the doorknob turn. He and Lucas looked at each other in horror for a second and Lucas lifted the blanket on his bed. Blue took this lifeline and dove in next to Lucas as Nana and Popo entered the room.

"Hey guys," Lucas said as Blue pressed against him and tried to act like he was casually just watching the 3DS.

"Hey," Nana and Popo said, nearly in unison. "What are you guys playing?" Nana asked as she jumped onto the bed and snuggled up next to Lucas, paying no attention to his crinkling sheets.

Popo smiled at them. If Lucas and Blue were willing to share a blanket on Lucas' bed then surely they'd made up for about what happened earlier. "Come on Nana," he said, not wanting her to disturb them. "Help me hang up these blankets." Nana scooted off the bed and began hanging blankets to cover Popo's bunk.

The situation was too much for Lucas' nerves and he was sweating and shaking as he played his 3DS. He clumsily let the stylus slip out of his hand and onto his body, where it rolled down under his blanket.

Lucas started frantically searching for it. Blue became concerned as Lucas' awkward searching became more reckless and threatened to accidentally lift the blanket and reveal his diaper. "Let me help," he said, dipping his head under Lucas' blanket and looking around. He saw the stylus sitting on Lucas' lap and, in his own haste, didn't give a second thought as he grabbed the stylus and got more than he bargained for. Blue accidentally over reached and took hold of Lucas' crotch and, when he did, he froze.

In Blue's hand he was grasping not just the stylus and the outside of Lucas' PJ's, he was holding what felt like the thick padding of a diaper. Blue stuck his head out from the blanket and whispered, "Are you…?"

"Let go!" Lucas mouthed back, his face beat red and beads of sweat rolling down the side of his head.

"Sorry!" Blue whispered, putting on an apologetic smile and handing Lucas the stylus. He looked up to see Nana and Popo were none the wiser, as usual they were lost in their own thing.

Eventually they finished their fort and Nana and Popo retreated into it. Blue wasted no time and crawled out from under Lucas' sheets. "You totally saved me," he whispered to Lucas as he quickly took his pajama bottoms off the floor and put them on to cover his diaper. Lucas shyly smiled at him and went back to his game.

Blue climbed the ladder to his bunk and crawled into his own bed. From below him, on the bottom bunk, he heard the sounds of tape ripping off and a faint plastic rustling. "You'll have to stop or learn to do this yourself someday," he hard Popo say. Nana giggled.

As Blue laid down for the night he thought about all the humiliations he had suffered since that morning. Still, he found himself unable to focus on anything but the positives. Thanks to wetting his pants he had to reveal he was a bedwetter, which allowed him to meet this group of seemingly friendly kids. In particular, he thought of Lucas. He leaned over the side to see the blonde haired boy was still sitting in his bed and playing his 3DS. It comforted Blue to know he wasn't the only one in diapers tonight and he was happy to have someone to confide in about this problem if he needed to. He laid his head back and started drifting off to sleep.

O-o-o-o-o

 _The match, the ink, the villains, the giant flaming logo. Blue had had this dream before and, subconsciously, he knew he was bound to wake up with an inked diaper. But this time, as he faced the giant flaming target, he looked around him and saw he had allies. Organe, Lucas, Pit, Ness, Toon Link, Nana, Popo, Palutena, Mario, and Isabelle were standing right beside him, ready to fight whatever came next. He swallowed his fear and braced himself for battle._

Blue awoke, not with a start as he usually did after the dream, but rather gently. It was still kind of dark out but soft rays of morning light peaked through the curtains and illuminated his cabin.

Beside him, in the next bunk over, Toon Link was snoring and sprawled out over his bed. Below Toon Link was Lucas, who was resting peacefully under his covers. Blue reckoned it was the first time he had seen Lucas not being a nervous wreck. On the ground level, between the bunks, Pit was sleeping on his twin bed. Blue gave a sly smile as he looked down at the young angel, curled up in a ball and sucking his thumb.

Pit's childish behaviour reminded him of his own burden, however. He reached down and felt his diaper, wet as ever. Blue gave a sigh and briefly considered getting up and changing into a new one but he decided against it, his bed was too comfortable. And besides, he wouldn't want to risk waking his new friends before the big day. Instead he drifted back to sleep, comforted by knowing that even if he had nightmares he'd wake up amongst friends who would protect him.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Authors Note: Thanks for reading the first arc of Super Smash Brothers: Bedwetters Cabin! For now, that concludes the story of Blue. I plan to keep writing in this universe, though, and I'm going to try and write a story about every child character in Smash Brothers (and maybe others fighters as well?) The next story will be about one of the Links and it **will not be posted as Super Smash Brothers: Bedwetters Cabin.** I'm going to upload it as it's own story with a new name to help people find the character they're interested in more efficiently. I'll do this for most of the arcs I write in this universe. That said, I do plan to do more focusing on the "bedwetters cabin" and when I do I'll update this story and direct everyone to the other arcs. If you want to read them as soon as they come out, though, follow me for updates! I have a lot of good stuff planned.


End file.
